The present application relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to vertical nanowire devices and their methods of production.
Modern semiconductor devices such as Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASIC) include sections of circuitry that perform digital logic, as well as analog and memory functions. As a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cell is embedded into such devices, processes for manufacturing the device circuitry have become more complex.
It would be advantageous to provide an economical method for fabricating a semiconductor device such as ASIC that includes an embedded memory array.